


A fagy és a sebesség...

by RunningAway



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate, Coldflashwave, Crying, Dom Leonard Snart, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, First Time, Food, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Polyamory, Spanking, Sub Barry Allen, coldflash - Freeform, de aranyos :D, de azért kicsit komolyabb is, elég fluffy :)
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: Barry egy BDSM-klubban történt gyilkossági ügynél helyszínel, ahol puszta véletlenségből (?) talál egy nagyon ismerős szemüveget. Úgy gondolja, meglátogatja a szemüveg gazdáját, hogy visszaadja neki, amit elveszített. :)Érződik a fic hangulatán, hogy láttam a harmadik évadot, de nem spoileres a történet, és játszódhat korábban is, ha mindenképp be akarjuk illeszteni a kánonba. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeMoon/gifts).



_„A fagy és a gyorsaság: egymás ellentétei._  
_Nos, az ellentétek vonzzák egymást.”_  
  
  
Sokan azt gondolják, a lelki társ olyasvalaki, akivel jókat tudsz beszélgetni egy dermesztően hideg téli estén egy zsúfolt, de mégis otthonosan meleg kávézóban. Vagy valaki, aki iránt szerelmet érzel egy életen át, és nem tudsz lemondani róla. Talán a legjobb gyerekkori barátod. Talán valaki, aki mindig kedves hozzád és megért téged, inspirál, hogy kihozd magadból a legtöbbet, hogy te legyél a leggyorsabb, a legokosabb, a legsikeresebb.  
  
Vagy valaki, aki nem hagy nyugodni attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy először megláttad. Mindig keresed, és titokban annyira vágyódsz a jelenlétére, hogy ökölbe szorul a kezed az indulattól, és az elfehéredő bütykeid legszívesebben a falba vernéd. Azt mondják, hogy akit szeretünk, az a szívünkbe költözik és uralja azt. És akit gyűlölünk, azé minden gondolatunk. De vajon tényleg gyűlöljük azt, aki ilyen sokszor az eszünkbe jut?  
  
  
********  
  
  
Újabb nap, újabb helyszínelés, és Barry már megint megszokásból késett el, nehogy rájöjjenek, hogy valójában mindenkinél hamarabb képes odaérni bárhová. Sőt, ha nagyon igyekezett volna (és jóstehetséggel is megáldották volna), még a gyilkosság megtörténte előtt is meg tudott volna érkezni a tett helyszínére, és (talán) meg is tudta volna akadályozni az egészet (utólag). Ám Barry nem volt isten, hogy a világ összes bűntényét megszüntesse és elfojtsa még csírájában, mindemellett azt is megtanulta, keserű tapasztalatok árán, hogy nem szabad babrálni az idővonallal. Nem a gyorsaság jelenti a legtöbbet a világon. És végképp nem megoldás és gyógyír mindenre. _Sajnos_ nem...  
  
Nagyon csúnya gyilkosság volt. A metahumán, aki elkövette, feltehetően egy dologhoz értett a legjobban: hogyan olvasszon szét egy emberi testet úgy, hogy még egy valamire való DNS-mintát se könnyen lehessen vételezni az áldozat azonosításához, aki a ruhája maradékaiból ítélve egy nő lehetett. Barry tudta, hogy nem bízhatja ezt az ügyet sem teljes egészében a rendőrségre, noha...  
  
Nem is tudta, hogy mit akart. Fáradt volt, sőt kimerült. Nem testileg, hiszen, ő volt a Villám, a világ (többnyire) leggyorsabb embere, aki fantasztikus sebességgel tudott regenerálódni is – ha éppen valaki nem intézte el nagyon alaposan. Talán az évvége, talán a sok baklövés miatt süllyedt búskomorságba, amit idén elkövetett, miközben megpróbálta meggyőzni a szeretteit, hogy már nem annyira mardossa őt a bűntudat miattuk. Nem mintha sikerült volna neki. Joe és Iris tudta és érezte. Látta a tekintetükben. Egyszerre próbáltak együttérezni vele és ugyanakkor nem felhozni többé olyan témákat, ami mindenkinek éppen eléggé fájdalmas. A múltra gondolt és a törött csészékre. Ha leejtesz egy bögrét, még meg tudod ragasztani és ihatsz is belőle, de soha nem lesz már ugyanolyan. Csakúgy, mint az idő. Visszautazni és megmenteni bárkinek az életét, aztán belátni, hogy minden pokolivá vált, mert az idő megtört, kibicsaklott, megváltozott. S aztán újra összeilleszteni a szilánkokat, és azt várni, hogy minden visszatérjen a régi – nem jó, de legalább megszokott – kerékvágásba, anélkül, hogy bárki megsérüljön, miközben iszik egy repedt csészéből. Annyira ostobának érezte magát.  
  
– Barry? – Joe hangját hallotta. Távolinak tűnt, és ebből rájött, hogy megint messzire kalandoztak el a gondolatai.  
  
Az apja csak aggódik. Barry agyán átfutott, hogy mennyire nem érdemli meg Joe törődését, s ettől megint csak keserű íz költözött a szájpadlására. Röviden és feszesen rámosolygott Joe-ra. Tudta, hogy este még beszélni fognak erről. Mindenről. Bár, az is lehet, hogy Joe már feladta, hogy bármivel is felrázza Barryt, nem mintha egy apa feladata elsősorban ez lenne... Barry már felnőtt. És most koncentrálnia kell az _esetre_.  
  
– Klassz kis klub... – dünnyögte maga elé, miután vetett egy nem is annyira futó pillantást a sötét falakra, a körös-körül felaggatott fáklyaszerű világításra, az elegáns bőrbútorokra, de leginkább a fekete-fehér művészi fotókra, amik meztelen férfiakat és nőket ábrázoltak. Bilincsek, kötelek, áhítatos pillantások, hátracsavart karok; durva, motoroskesztyűt viselő kéz simogatása egy sápadt színű, kecses háton. Korbács tekergőzik hófehér selyemlepedőn, aztán egy izmos vállon. Kitakart arcú modell nyelve játszik egy piercinges mellbimbóval. Dominancia és alávetettség. Barry nyelt egyet. Oké, ez nyilvánvalóan egy BDSM-tanya. Tenyerét végighúzta az italpult sima, hűvös felületén. Jól esett a hideg érintés. Majdnem lesodort valamit a széléről, de persze még idejében elkapta. Barry Allan soha nem ejtett le semmit, mióta belécsapott a villám (és éppen eközben robbant fel egy ominózus részecskegyorsító is). A mozdulat annyira gyors volt, hogy tudta, hogy észre sem vette senki, pusztán csak ő maga.  
  
Gyorsan zsebre vágta a tárgyat, ami kísértetiesen ismerősnek tetszett a számára. Az éjkék lencséjű szemüveget legutóbb egy olyan arcon látta, amin széles, lefegyverző és idegesítően magabiztos mosoly terült szét, ha megpillantotta Barryt. No, nem azért, mert barátok voltak. Éppen ellenkezőleg. De ha valaki nem a barátod, és már nem is a potenciális ellenséged, és egyáltalán semmi közöd sincs hozzá (legalábbis jobb, ha nincs), akkor miért rándul görcsbe a gyomrod, ha rá gondolsz? És mindenek felett.. miért kívánod azt, hogy bárcsak megint találkoznál vele?  Összefutnátok véletlenül az utcán. Vagy bárcsak... Barry szinte kívánta, hogy Leonard Snart megint valami olyan bajba keveredjen, hogy a húga megint könnyes szemmel kérje meg a Villámot és a barátait, hogy mentsék meg. Bárcsak...  
  
– Segíthetek még valamiben? – A pult mögött ropogósra vasalt mellényben (ing nélkül) és fekete csokornyakkendőben egy szőke hajú, kigyúrt pincér ácsorgott. Nyilván azt hitte, Barry is rendőr. Nos, egy törvényszéki szakértőnek valóban nem feladata kihallgatni a szemtanúkat. Barry utólag sem értette, miért is kapott kapva az alkalmon, hogy „eljátssza” a nyomozót.  
  
– Kik is jártak az este a klubban? – tette fel Barry a teljesen felesleges kérdést. _Egy_ valakiről már biztosan tudta, hogy itt járt.  
  
– A kollégájának már adtunk egy listát az összes vendég nevével...  
  
– Alapvetően... itt nem álnéven szoktak bemutatkozni az emberek? – bukott ki Barryből. A tenyere izzadni kezdett, zavarát a pincér is észrevehette. A férfi valamivel halkabban folytatta.  
  
– Nos, általában igen, de ha egy gyilkosság történik, akkor... muszáj kivételt tennünk, és elárulnunk mindenki kilétét.  
  
– Hm. Persze. – Barry a zsebébe nyúlt. A szemüveg kerete hűvös volt. Barry addig akarta tapogatni, míg át nem melegedik. – Mondja csak... egy bizonyos Mr. Snart... rendszeres látogatója a szórakozóhelynek?  
  
A pincér némán bólintott egyet.  
  
Barry nem akart többet tudni. Egyelőre. Kisétált a helyiségből, megállt a bejárat előtt és felpillantott a logóra. Black Lights. Stílusos név egy BDSM-klubnak.  
  
  
*********  
  
Másnap alig várta, hogy véget érjen a csomó papírmunka, amit a tegnap esti metahumán elfogása után kellett elvégeznie. Mert persze a Villám most is kisegítette a rendőrséget, a gyilkos rövid úton rács mögé került. Barrynek örülnie kellett volna, hogy bizonyára megint megmentett pár életet. Igen, ennek örülni szoktak az emberek. Ürességet érzett. Aztán belenyúlt a zsebébe, és úgy döntött, mindenképp meg kell ejtenie egy _villám_ látogatást. Nem másnál, mint Leonard Snartnál.  
  
Bement a Star Laboratóriumba. Szélsebesen dolgozott – ilyenkor is nagyon jól jön az emberfeletti gyorsaság –, míg Cisco kiment, hogy készítsen magának egy kávét, Barry pár perc alatt megkereste a Fegyvert. A Fagyfegyver, ami képes volt majdnem mínusz 273 fokra lefagyasztani bármit, amit gyilkos, kék sugarával eltalált, Leonard Snart tulajdonában volt. Remélte, hogy Cisco, miután visszatér, nem fog gyanút, hogy Barry használta a gépét, hogy a műhold segítségével megkeresse a dermesztő hideget árasztó fegyver lehetséges helyét. És ahol a pisztoly, ott van Snart is...  
  
Nem telt bele egyetlen másodpercébe sem, és már ott állt egy szálloda ötödik emeleti szobájának ajtaja előtt. Szusszant egyet, húzta az időt.  
  
„Egy szálloda? _Captain Cold_ egy szállodai szobában vert tanyát? Miért?”  
  
Ami azt illeti, Barry nem sokat tudott arról, hogy élhet Snart. A képzeletében valami elhagyott gyárépület körvonalazódott ki, ahol mondhatni kommunában él a bűnbandája többi tagjával. Hopsz... nagyon-nagyon remélte, hogy ha benyit az ajtón (pontosabban jól nevelthez illően bekopog, hogy aztán beeresszék), nem Lisa, Snart húga fog ajtót nyitni. Még kevésbé örült volna Mick Rorynak, a hírhedt gyújtogatónak, és egyenesen hátborzongató volt elképzelni, hogy még kikkel társulhat Fagy Kapitány.  
  
„Egy, kettő, há-rom.”  
  
Barry nagy levegőt vett, aztán becsöngetett. Biztosabb, mint a kopogás, nem igaz? Végül is csak az elveszett szemüvegét hozta vissza Snartnak, ami elég ostoba ötlet volt tőle, hiszen a szemüveg azt a célt szolgálta, hogy megvédje gazdáját a fegyver erős fényétől. Annak a fegyvernek a fényétől, ami képes nemcsak lelassítani, hanem megállítani is Barryt, mert az abszolút nulla fok környékén minden mozgás megszűnik. És ha Barryt odaszögezi a padlóhoz egy ekkora erő, akkor hogyan is tudna bárkit is megmenteni? (Hogyan tudná mondjuk Leonard Snartot megmenteni attól, hogy egy újabb gaztettbe keveredjen? Már ha ez egyáltalán Barry reszortja...)  
  
Nem hallotta a közeledő léptek zaját, Snart – mert ő volt az, aki az 509-es szám feletti apró kerek résen kikandikált – anélkül, hogy bármit is kérdezett volna, ajtót nyitott.  
  
– Barry. Nocsak. – A férfi ajkán halvány, gunyoros mosoly játszott, ami annyira, de annyira tudta irritálni Barryt. Mindig úgy érezte, Snart mintha rajtakapná őt valamin, mintha tudna valamit róla, amit még Barry sem tud saját magáról, és roppantul élvezi, hogy eltitkolja előle, amit tud. Mégsem ez a mosoly volt az, ami elsősorban rabul ejtette és zavarba hozta Barryt, hanem a jégkék szemek átható pillantása. Snart tekintete vidám volt, és ha meg is lepődött azon, hogy Barry felkereste, nem mutatta. Mintha mindig mindent bosszantóan előre tudna.  
  
– Snart.  
  
„Tulajdonképpen miért hív engem mindig Barrynek, míg én őt mindig a vezetéknevén szólítom? Vagy mondjam azt neki, hogy: _Lenny_?”  
  
Barry kifújta a levegőt, aztán beletúrt a hajába. Csak most figyelte meg, hogy a férfi egy egyszerű fekete pólót viselt, kopottas farmerrel. Az egyik kezében egy elnyűtt, salátára olvasott könyvet tartott lazán, a mutatóujjával megjelölve, ahol éppen tarthatott az olvasásban. Mezítláb volt, Barry ezért nem hallhatta a lépteit a süppedős szőnyegen.  
  
– Szálloda? – kérdezte Barry, és értetlenkedve nézett Snartra, majd a hangulatosan megvilágított folyosóra.  
  
– Barry, Szálloda. Szálloda, Barry – tárta szét a karját Fagy Kaptány, mint aki be akarja mutatni egymásnak két ismerősét.  
  
Barry grimaszolt. Snart felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Betörtek a lakásomba. Central City rendőrsége nem végez valami alapos munkát. Ezért egy pár napig itt húztam meg magam, mert nagy a rendetlenség. Mit tehetek _érted_?  
  
– Betörtek... Mi-i? – Barry elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Snartra. – Hozzád. Betörtek.  
  
– Bárkivel előfordul – rándított egyet a vállán Snart. Lassan beszélt, minden szót alaposan megrágva, ahogy szokta. Hűvösen és flegmán. Megfontoltan, de élesen.– Mindig feltűnnek új tehetségek, akik azt hiszik, letaszíthatják az embert a trónról. _Nyilván_ soha nem fog sikerülni nekik.  
  
– És... minden oké? – kérdezte Barry, ezúttal komoly aggodalommal.  
  
– Velem? Barry, Barry... – csóválta meg a fejét a Kapitány és elmosolyodott. Azzal az idegesítően mindentudó mosolyával, aztán a Villám felé biccentett. – Fáradj beljebb.  
  
Barry nem akarta bemenni. Tényleg nem. Azazhogy... a lábai mintha ez egyszer nem akartak volna neki engedelmeskedni. Olyan gyorsan tud velük futni, mint a hang, sőt már túlhaladta azt a sebességet, amit, ha repülő lenne, szuperszonikusnak hívnának. Dermesztő. Illetve, dehogyis. A dermesztő, az maga Leonard Snart... _Len_ , ahogy beinvitálja őt a _barlangjába_. Vagy mégsem. Snart magabiztos volt és egykedvű, mint mindig – legalábbis többnyire annak mutatta magát, noha Barry látta már őt elgyengülve. Ha a szeretteiről van szó, mindenki sebezhető. Fagy Kapitányt csak egyszer látta ilyennek... amikor a húga, Lisa került veszélybe.  
  
– A játékszerem, gondolom, mindig elárul engem – jegyezte meg Snart, ahogy Barry az üveglapú dohányzóasztalon hagyott pisztolyra nézett.  
  
– Tehát tudod, hogy be tudjuk mérni... – Barry zavartan ácsorgott. Snart nem kínálta hellyel – egyelőre – de maga sem ült le. Válaszra sem méltatta Barryt, csak egy hosszú pillantást vetett rá, majd félrefordította a fejét, azt üzenve, hogy mégis honnan vették, Barry és a kis barátai, hogy _ő_ nem tud erről.  
  
– Különben hogy találtál volna meg? – kérdezte Snart, és óvatosan letette a könyvet a pisztoly mellé. – Megint.  
  
– Én csak... – kezdte Barry, aztán elhallgatott. Hirtelen fájdalom nyilallt a halántékába. Tudta, hogy nem fog visszatérni, mert a sejtjei elképesztő gyorsasággal regenerálódnak, de ez az apró kellemetlenség a kimerültség figyelmeztető jele volt.  
  
– Helyezd magad kényelembe – intett a bankrabló az egyik fotel felé. – Megkínálhatlak valamivel? Tea, kávé? Esetleg rendeljek hat adag Big Belly Burger menüt? – Barry fáradtan nemet intett, aztán ledobta magát a kanapéval szemközti fotelba, mintha egy teli zsák lenne, akit valaki leejt, mert már nem bír tovább cipelni. Megérezte a zsebébe rejtett kemény tárgyat. Megfogta, és egy darabig a tenyerében forgatta a szemüveget, aztán odanyújtotta Snartnak, aki keresztbe vetett lábakkal, két karját lazán a támlán nyugtatva – még mindig mellőzve bármiféle lábbelit – ült a díványon, Barryvel szemben.  
  
– Ó. Köszönöm, Barry. Ez igazán _figyelmes_ tőled. – Snart félmosolya ismét széles vigyorrá alakult át. Szexis volt. Barry nem is tagadta. Nem úgy volt szexis, mint Eddie Thawne-é, Iris vőlegényéé, aki iránt Barry szintén érzett valami furcsa vonzalmat, pedig éppenséggel taszítania kellett volna őt annak a férfinak, aki sikeresen megkapta azt a nőt, akiről Barry egész életében álmodozott. Snart veszélyesen volt vonzó, és mégis... elérhetően. Barry megborzongott, amikor a másik férfi hosszú, elegáns, ügyes ujjai megérintették a kezét. Véletlenül vagy szándékosan? Tényleg kérdés volt ez? Snart keze meleg volt és puha, ahogy végigsimította Barry tenyerét, majd finoman és lassan kivette belőle a szemüveget.  
  
– O-ottfelejtetted. Egy klubban – hebegte Barry.  
  
– Nahát. – Snart csak ennyit jegyzett meg. Újabb félmosoly jelent meg az ajkán, és várakozón emelte a tekintetét a fiatalabb a férfira, aki elvörösödött az átható, acélkék pillantástól.  
  
– Tehetek érted valamit, Villám? – Snart felkelt a kanapéról, és a fal melletti könyvespolcra tette a szemüveget. Aztán megfogta a pisztolyt is, és mellé helyezte. Barrynek olyan érzése támadt, mintha azért tenné ezt, hogy ne legyen szem előtt.  
  
– Te... – Barry lehajtotta a fejét, aztán idegesen a hajába túrt, majd ismét Snartra nézett. Szédülni kezdett. Talán a vércukor szintje ment le megint? – Öhm... nézd.  
  
– Igen? – kérdezte Snart, és szórakozottan babrálni kezdett egy ceruzával, amit a dohányzóasztalról vett fel. Megforgatta az ujjai között, mint egy zsonglőr. Barry szinte várta, mikor tünteti el a levegőben, mint egy bűvész.  
  
– Te ugye, ha jól sejtem, _dom_ vagy? – Barry nem érzett sem megkönnyebbülést, sem diadalt, hogy ilyen hamar sikerült a lényegre térnie. Snart nem mondott semmit, de Barry látta, ahogy a szája még szélesebb mosolyra húzódik, kisfiússá, csibészessé téve gyakran komoly és szigorúnak ható vonásait. Aztán hirtelen csak annyit érzett, hogy előrehanyatlik a fotelben, és minden elsötétül előtte.  
  
*********  
  
Hűvös, kemény tárgy simogatta az állát a sötétben. Ajkait automatikusan, engedelmesen nyitotta szét. Valaki gyengéden tartotta a vállánál, átkarolta a lapockáját. Édeskés-savanyú folyadék csúszott le lágyan a torkán, s Barry mohón nyeldeste a kortyokat. Narancslé lehetett. Jól esett, és úgy érezte, valamelyest visszatért belé az erő. Kinyitotta a szemét. A süppedős, nyersszín szőnyegen hevert, a szállodai szobában, közvetlenül a kanapé mellett, amin nemrég még a mestertolvaj ült.  
  
– Snart? – lehelte Barry.  
  
– Nem véletlenül kérdeztem meg, hogy ettél-e valamit – csengett a másik férfi hangja szinte szemrehányóan. – Mennyi kalóriára is van szükséged az eszement futkározáshoz naponta?  
  
– Annyira, mint egy kisebb fajta elefántnak – nyögte Barry, és felkönyökölt, majd sikerült feltornásznia magát törökülésbe.  
  
– Nos, akkor először ezen a problémán kell segítenünk... Ne mozdulj. – Len feltápászkodott mellőle, majd hamarosan eltűnt a szemközti ajtó mögött, magára hagyva a csodálkozó Barryt.  
  
– O-oké... – mondta Barry, és kíváncsian bámult a távozó férfi irányába, aztán félig-meddig már csak suttogva hozzátette. – Miből gondolod, hogy van még más problémám is?  
  
Snart hamarosan visszatért, a tenyerén egy tányért egyensúlyozott. Letette maga elé, majd leguggolt Barry mellé.  
  
– Mindjárt felkelek. – Barry feje még mindig zúgott egy kicsit, bár a narancslé sokat segített.  
  
Snart lassan megcsóválta a fejét, aztán egy kicsit felhúzta Barryt, úgy hogy a srác a sarkain ült. Gyakorlatilag a térdén támaszkodott meg.  
  
– Upsz. Akkor én most térdelek? Nagyon úgy néz ki. – Barry esetlennek érezte magát, de csak egy pillanatra.  
  
– Az a kérdés, _mit_ szeretnél? – kérdezte Snart, és puha léptekkel megkerülte Barryt. Megállt, mikor egészen pontosan a háta mögé ért – a fiatal férfi érezte Snart testének melegét, ahogy közelebb húzódik hozzá, megérinti a vállait, majd gyakorlottan masszírozni kezdi.  
  
– Mmm... – nyögte Barry, és azon kapta magát, hogy önkéntelenül is behunyja a szemét.  
  
„Biztos, hogy ezt akarom? És biztos, hogy tőle? Ez őrület.”  
  
– Vagy az... – Len ujjai elérték Barry nyakát, aztán a tarkóját –, hogy mire is van _szükséged_? – Minden egyes mozdulat, amivel cirógatta, szinte elektromos bizsergést váltott ki a Villámból. – Mivel tudtommal _három apád_ is van, feltételezem, nem atyai jótanácsokra. Talán inkább egy báty kellene neked, aki jól helyre tesz. Bár, ami azt illeti, én sohasem úgy gondoltam rád, mintha a kisöcsém lennél...  
  
– Ehm... ööö... Én sem. Mármint... – Barry kereste a szavakat, de nem találta. Ez néha elő-előfordult vele, és most azt kívánta, bárcsak Fagy Kapitány kitalálná a gondolatait. Vagy legalább megpróbálná.  
  
– Oké. – Len hangja nyugodt volt és halk, mint általában, de emellett most egészen lágyan csengett. – Lássuk csak.  
  
Snart helyet foglalt a kanapén, éppen Barryvel szemben, alig egy karnyújtásnyira tőle. Felé intett, hogy jöjjön egy kicsit közelebb. Barry hirtelen nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Végül tett pár lépést a térdein, s ennyi éppen elég is volt, hogy a másik férfi elérhesse őt. Snart elmosolyodott, és lassan megérintette az arcát. Barry csak most vette észre, hogy a jobb kezén fekete, rövidujjú bőrkesztyűt visel, míg a balja továbbra is fedetlen. Az anyag hűvösen simogatta Barry állát, aztán a tarkójához ért; Len keze gyengéden, de határozottan fordította a Villám arcát arra, amerre ő szerette volna. Igen, ez volt a kulcsszó. Az történik, amit a hírhedt rabló akar éppen most. És Barry egy szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Furcsamód ellazította és megnyugtatta a gondolat, hogy úgy tűnik, ma este nem kell neki – nem _neki_ kell – pár újabb, súlyos és nagyhorderejű, talán az egész város és a jövő sorsát eldöntő kérdést meghoznia. Sőt, még kisebb mértékűeket sem. Hogy megbízott-e Leonard Snartban? Nem, ha arról volt szó, hogy egyedül hagyja egy szobában egy százkarátos gyémánttal. Ám ha arról volt, hogy megbízik-e benne annyira, hogy tudja, nem fogja bántani őt, nos... Tudta, hogy Captain Cold soha nem ölné meg. Számtalanszor megtehette volna, akárcsak azt is, hogy lefagyassza valamelyik végtagját, és arra még Barry Allen, a Villám sem volt képes, hogy csak úgy új testrészeket növesszen magának. De mégsem bántotta sohasem... Az is igaz, hogy a jeges sugaras lövellő fegyvere nélkül aligha tudna ártani Barrynek... A pisztoly a polcon pihent. Olyan messzire, hogy ha Snart utána nyúlna, Barry játszi könnyedséggel ütné félre, még mielőtt akár a közelébe léphetne. Vajon ki az igazán védtelen? Talán ő, aki annyira gyors, hogy ha a sebességmezőben mozog, minden embert, tárgyat, de a még a hulló esőcseppeket is háromdimenziós állóképnek látja, vagy Snart, aki önszántából tette most félre a Villám elleni valaha létezett leghatásosabb fegyvert? Persze, a tolvaj okos. Nagyon okos. Biztosan meg tudná védeni magát Barry ellen valami trükkel, amit még Barry sem sejt előre, de a Villám gyorsan is reagál, nemcsak sebesen fut.  
  
– Ezt szépen levesszük... – Snart kérdő pillantást vetett rá, miközben babrálni kezdett Barry nyakkendőjével, majd világossárga, „hivatali” ingjének a gombjaival. Barry beleegyezésére várt, s a Villám azonnal rábólintott. Csiklandozta a bőrét, ahogyan Snart ujjai végigsiklottak a mellkasán, a hasán, ahogy kihúzta az inget a nadrágjából, aztán segített kibújnia belőle. Barry megborzongott, és muszáj volt halkan felnevetnie. – Hm... ennyire érzékeny vagy? – kérdezte Len, s Barry hallotta a hangján, hogy jól szórakozik.  
  
– Nem... nem tudom. Biztosan. – Barry az ajkába harapott, és félrefordította a tekintetét. Tudta, hogy túlságosan is csontos, mondhatni vézna; a karja olyan vékony volt, mint egy jól fizetett topmodellé, legfeljebb izmosabb. Mindig is nyúlánk volt, már gyerekkorában is, és ettől csak még esetlenebbnek érezte magát. Ha a tükörbe nézett reggelente, mosakodás után, körülbelül annyira tartotta magát szexisnek, mintha egy szöcskét látna.  
  
– Nagyon jó – dicsérte meg Snart, s Barry nem is értette, hogy miért. A másik férfi kedvtelve nézett végig rajta, ettől Barry érezte, hogy már a mellkasáig elvörösödik.– Tedd hátra a kezed! – Snart finoman, masszírozó mozdulatokkal simított végig Barry karjain, és lassan, szinte óvatosan a háta mögé irányította őket. Barry ismét megborzongott, hagyta, hogy a másik férfi tegye, amit akar, aztán átfogta a jobb kezével a bal csuklóját.  
  
– Nagyon ügyes. Őstehetség – mondta Len elégedetten. – Rendben leszel? Nem kényelmetlen így térdelni?  
  
Barry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– És... – Snart a nyakkendővel összekötözte hátul Barry csuklóit. – Nem, mintha nem tudnám, hogy milyen egyszerűen ki tudsz szabadulni, de... játsszuk azt, hogy nem. Benne vagy?  
  
Barry bólintott.  
  
– Ó, Istenem! – Snart hangja rekedté, fojtottá vált, aztán lágyan belemarkolt a másik férfi hajába. – Barry, nem mondtam, hogy nem beszélhetsz. Nem kell többet tenned, mint amire kérlek. De nagyon imponáló, hogy úgy csinálod, mintha erre születtél volna.  
  
Snart a dicséret után a kesztyűs kezével megpaskolta Barry arcát, aki elpirult.  
  
– Ami először is a legfontosabb – folytatta Snart –, enned kell valamit. Nos, nem szolgálhatok három óriáspizzával, de éppen most vacsoráztam, és szerencsére maradt egy kevés. Remélem, nem vagy allergiás semmire.  
  
Barry ismét megcsóválta a fejét, és már tudta, hogy most mi fog következni. Len a tányérhoz nyúlt, és puszta kézzel kivett belőle egy falatot. Barry már alig emlékezett olyan időkre, amikor bárki is ezt tette volna vele: játékosan a szájába tenni egy falatot, arra várva, hogy Barry elvegye a fogával, talán arra is, hogy az ételt kínáló ujjat a szájába vegye. Nos, Barry pontosan ezt tette. A falat sült hús finom volt, porhanyós, ízletes és szaftos, és Barry nem bírta úgy kivenni Snart ujjai közül, hogy egy kicsit a nyelvével meg ne érintse a másik férfi kezét.  
  
– Ez az... nagyon ügyes vagy. – Barry elvigyorodott. Akart még egy harapást. Grillezett zöldség következett, paradicsom, brokkoli, padlizsán és édesburgonya volt terítéken, különleges fűszerezéssel, s Barry mindegyiket örömmel megkóstolta. Egyre kellemesebben kezdte érezni magát, átadta magát az ízeknek, az étel aromájának.  
  
– Nincs semmi sütemény vagy édesség ebben a flancos szállodai szobában – jegyezte meg Snart sajnálkozva, aztán hamiskásan Barryre somolygott –, de van nálam... csoki!  
  
Előhúzott a farmerja zsebéből egy csomagolt és kissé már összenyomódott csokiszeletet.  
  
– Ez az enyém! – hüledezett Barry, és ha a megcsomózott nyakkendő nem tartja vissza, biztosan a saját zsebébe nyúlt volna, hogy leellenőrizze, valóban hiányzik-e onnan a Snickers.  
  
– Nyugalom, nem én fogom megenni. – Snart már ki is bontotta, zizegett a műanyag csomagolás, és Barry, mielőtt még igazán ideje lett volna tovább szörnyülködni, meg is kapta az első falatot. Imádta, ahogyan szétolvadt a szájában a ragacsos krém, és ahogy ropogtak a mogyoródarabok.  
  
– Máv el if felejtettem, hogy van nálam... – kezdte Barry, de Snart szigorúan csendre intette, még a mutatóujját is szája elé téve.  
  
– Előbb nyeld le a falatot.  
  
Barry mohón majszolta el a csokiszeletet, az utolsó morzsákat is lenyalva Snart ujjairól.  
  
– Jó fiú! – dicsérte meg a tolvaj ismét, és Barry hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mint egy kisgyerek, akit a tanárja méltat, mert megoldott egy másodfokú egyenletet. Nem volt azonban szégyellnivaló, sem megalázó, hogy egy ilyen szimpla dologért kap elismerést. Egyszerűen... jól esett. Hát, még az, amikor Snart finoman le is törölgette az ajkairól a maradékot, aztán a saját ujjáról szopogatta le, amit Barry szája széléről sikerül megmentenie. Lassan csinálta, a hüvelykujját a szájába vette, majd végighúzta a nyelvén. Barry farka megrándult, és egyszerre csak kényelmetlenül szűkössé vált a nadrágja. Hirtelen nem is tudta, mitévő legyen, lepillantott a sliccére, aztán vissza Snartra, aki ördögi vigyorral takarította le az utolsó maszatot is a saját ujjairól. Barry valamiért remélte, hogy a másik férfi nem vette észre, ami az előbb történt vele.  
  
– Nahát, nahát. Egészen eddig a pillanatig azt hittem, hogy a Villám csak a nőkhöz vonzódik.  
  
_Oké, Barry, lélegezz!_  
  
– Én... szóval én... alapjában véve nyitott vagyok, csak még soha sem találkoztam...  
  
Legszívesebben ott helyben elsüllyedt volna.  
  
– Oké, vettem az adást, _Bi-curious_ Barry. Cisco barátod most biztosan adna neked valami ehhez hasonló becenevet. – Snart képéről percekig nem olvadt le a vigyor.  
  
Barry kapott egy kis vizet is. Nagyon szokatlan volt úgy inni, hogy nem ő tartotta a poharat. Próbálta nem elügyetlenkedni a dolgot, ugyanakkor a másik férfi végtelen türelemmel segített neki megtalálni éppen azt a szöget, ahonnan a legkönnyebben tudta oltani a szomját.  
  
– Oké, Barry – fordult hozzá Snart, miután Barry már nem kért több vizet. Tekintete, arcvonásai megkomolyodtak. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Barry nem volt eltelve, az étel pont elég volt (egyelőre legalábbis) ahhoz, hogy visszanyerje az erejét. Felfrissült tőle, szinte újjászületett.  
  
– Sokkal jobban, kösz’.  
  
– Ééés... – Snart tökéletesen pökhendi nyíltsággal bökött Barry nadrágjának slicce felé. – _Azzal_ , ott mi legyen? Szeretnéd, még jobban érezni magad ma este, vagy ennyivel megelégszel? Bármikor szívesen látlak egy vacsorára, csak... le kell nyomoznod megint a fegyverem, és úgyis megtalálsz.  
  
Barry néma maradt, Snart várakozott, s aztán lassan, mintha hónapok vagy évek mélyéről törnének elő belőle a szavak, a Villám megszólalt.  
  
– Szeretném. Igen, én szeretnék még egy ki-kicsit to-tovább maradni – hebegte.  
  
– Jól meggondoltad? –kérdezte Snart tőle szokatlannak ható, szinte ünnepélyes komolysággal.  
  
Barry bólintott.  
  
– Remek. Ha bármi olyasmit tennék, ami nem esne jól vagy bármit szeretnél mondani, csak szólj, hogy álljak meg. – Snart felállt, Barry háta mögé osont, aztán törökülésbe helyezkedett. Óvatosan úgy irányította a másik férfit, hogy az végül a szőnyegpadlón feküdt, fejjel az ölében. Snart megcirógatta Barry kócos, selymes, barna haját, puha, teljesen simára borotvált állát, kesztyűbe bújtatott jobb keze megint eljátszadozott a piros, telt, szinte nőies ajkakkal, amik most már tökéletes természetességgel kínálták fel neki magukat. Barry lélegzete egyenletessé vált, megnyugodott, mintha meglelte volna azt a békét, amit már időtlen idők óta keresett, űzött, kergetett, de amit nem találhatott meg sem a sebességmezőben, sem otthon, sem a barátai ölelésében. Felszisszent, mikor Snart a mellbimbójához ért. Egészen különleges élmény volt, ahogy az egyik, csupasz kezével lágyan, puhán érintette meg, a másikkal, amelyiken a durva bőrkesztyűt viselte, erőteljesebben. Barry behunyt szemmel zihált, nyöszörgött, vonaglott Snart ölében. A sebesség, az erő, ami hajtotta, ami vibrált benne minden egyes pillanatban, életre kelt. Teste megremegett, de másképp, mint a közönséges embereké. Akkora gyorsasággal, hogy Barry vonásai elmosódtak, úgy rezgett, mint a nyárfalevél a szélben, mintha fázott volna, de mégsem.  
  
– Hoppá! – Snart csodálkozva engedte el Barryt, aztán gyanakodva megkérdezte. – Ez mi volt?  
  
– A... a sebesség... a sebességmező – lehelte Barry. – Nem tehetek róla. Magától... jön.  
  
– Úgy érted, ha nagyon jól érzed magad, akkor elkezdesz így... _vibrálni_? Mint amikor a macska dorombol a gazdája ölében? – Barry abbahagyta a rezgést, és felnézett Snartra.  
  
– Hé, ez a hasonlat azért durva... – álméltatlankodott Barry, noha egyre inkább csak arra tudott koncentrálni, hogy a farka már félkemény, pedig még meg sem érintette senki. Aztán kénytelen-kelletlen még hozzátette: – Gyakorlatilag, igen. Azt hiszem, igen, olyasmi...  
  
– Ó, ne félj, nem árulom el a lányoknak, hogy te vagy az élő vibrátor, aki olyan gyönyörökben tudná részesíteni őket, amikről még csak álmodni sem mernének. – Snart hangjából kiérződött a kaján elégedettség. Óvatosan végigsimogatva Barry feszes hasát, elidőzve pár pillanatig a köldökénél, lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét, és elkezdte kibontani a másik férfi nadrágját; egyik gombot a másik után, nem kapkodón, egy csöppet sem sietve. Olyannyira nem, hogy Barry már-már követelőzni kezdett, hogy végre szabadítsa ki a farkát a ruhái börtönéből. Hamarosan ez is megtörtént, s Barry levegő után kapkodva kiáltott fel, amikor a még mindig hűvös, szegecselt kesztyű elkezdte a heréit masszírozni.  
  
– Nem mondod, Barry, hogy egyetlen barátnőd sem tett még veled ilyet? Micsoda pazarlás!  
  
Barry a kötelékeinek feszült. Öklével próbálta szétszakítani, de erős anyagból volt, és Snart úgy látszik, nagyon is értett ahhoz, hogyan csomózza össze. Ó, ez az átkozott nyakkendő! Barry alig bírta megállni, hogy nehogy akaratlanul használja a gyorsaságát, és a segítségével kiszabaduljon. Ettől a gondolattól csak még jobban felizgult.  
  
– Ó, értem – jegyezte meg Snart szórakozottan. – Biztosan csináltak már veled ilyet, csak akkor nem voltál megkötözve. És feltételezem, nekik nem merted megmutatni azt, amit nekem. Milyen érzés, Barry? Mondd csak, milyen, amikor végre szabadjára engedheted magad, mert nem kell félned attól, hogy furcsának fognak majd tartani?  
  
Barry hangosan, torokból zengően felnyögött, és most már a farka is vibrálni kezdett. A sebességmező olyan volt, mint valami mágnes, ami húzza magához és nem ereszti. Olyan volt számára, mint egy roppant erős szorítás, ami ki akarja belőle préselni a gyönyör legutolsó cseppjét is.  
  
– Nem kell félned, Barry – Snart hangja olyan volt, mint valami bársonyos takaró, ami olyan sima, hogy ha pusztán csak egy ujjbeggyel érinted is meg, már attól beleborzongsz a kéjbe. – Nekem nyugodtan megmutathatod, mire vagy képes. Nem kell visszafognod magad. Majd én tartalak. Megtartalak...  
  
Snart hangja megbicsaklott, ahogy Barry felerősítette a rezgést, de továbbra is képes volt szilárdan egyhelyben maradni, ujjait a Villám farka köré fonni, a másik kezével Barry csípőjét a magáéhoz nyomni.  
  
Mindkettejük lélegzete elakadt, ahogy Barry átadta az irányítást Snartnak és a sebességmezőnek, ami úgy burkolta be mindkettejüket, mint egy aura. Elvesztek, sodródtak, szinte repültek az energia szárnyán, és Barry egyszerűen nem akarta, hogy vége legyen. Kiszakadt belőle egy hangos kiáltás, érezte, ahogy a hangszálai megfeszülnek, ahogy átjárja az eddig ilyen fokon még soha, de soha nem tapasztalt gyönyör, aztán már csak lebeg és úszik, mint hullám a tengeren, s melegen, vajjá olvadt tagokkal süpped bele a félálomba.  
  
Arra ocsúdott, hogy a kanapén hever, amin nem is olyan rég még Snart terpeszkedett, s egy kék színű, bolyhos takaró borítja be. A feje alatt kispárna, az egyik lába félig lelógott a matracról. Nem tudta, hogy reggel van-e vagy még éjjel, és csak az utcai lámpák fénye világlik keresztül a sötét függönyön. Hallgatózott, neszeket keresett. Várt.  
  
Felült az ágyon és hosszasan kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait. Nem volt rajta ruha. Kipihentnek érezte magát, már hosszú idő óta először, és semmi nem jutott az eszébe, csak illatok, ízek, tegnapról maradt emlékek lenyomatai. Megsimította a puha paplant, aztán az arcához emelte. Lassan rájött, hogy egyedül van a szobában. Nem tudta, hogy mire gondoljon. Hogy jó-e ez így vagy sem. Békességet érzett, aztán egy halványan, majd egyre erősebben rátörő vágyat. Vágyat arra, hogy újra találkozzon _valakivel_. Megmosakodott, felöltözött, és olyan halkan csukta be maga után a szállodai szoba ajtaját, amennyire csak tudta, mintha attól tartana, hogy rajtakapják.  
  
  



	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry és Snart ismét találkozik. Hiszen, hogyan is bírnák ki egymás nélkül... :)  
> Rendhagyó helyszín, a végén váratlan fordulat. (Úristen, ez milyen béna leírás! xD)

Valószínűleg ez lehet Central City legmagasabb felhőkarcolójának a teteje, állapította meg magában Leonard Snart.  
  
Még jó, hogy volt egy elég széles, kiemelkedő perem is a tetőn – nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy nehezebb legyen csak úgy leugrani hetven emelet magasból. Nem mintha Captain Cold a mélybe akarta volna vetni magát. Esze ágában sem volt, még csak a közelébe sem jutott a kósza gondolatnak. Ennek ellenére ott egyensúlyozott a széles, szürke betonkorláton, több száz méternyire az aszfalttól. Megcsóválta a fejét, ciccegett, aztán hátrafordult.  
  
– Ez legalább olyan dramatikus volt, _Barry_ , mintha én rendeztem volna így... Huss, egy villanás: az egyik pillanatban még békésen kirabolom a Központi Bankot; már majdnem telepakoltam  az utolsó táskát is – a nagyobb nyomaték kedvéért a magasba emelt egy fekete sportszatyrot, amit a baljában tartott –, a következőben meg itt szobrozok ezen a tetőn. _Veled_.  
  
Barry nem bírta megállni, hogy el ne vigyorodjon.  
  
– Ha jól emlékszem, nem arról volt szó a megállapodásunkban, hogy _mindig_ hagylak majd lopni, amikor csak kedved tartja.  
  
– Hanem arról, hogy ha nem bántunk senkit, akkor te sem bántasz minket. – Snartot, láthatóan megint – mint ahogy mindig is – roppant mód szórakoztatta Barry Allen, a világ leggyorsabb emberének kiscserkészi lelkülete. – Elég békés lehet manapság a város, ha annyira nem bukkan fel sehol egyetlen vérszomjas metahumán sem, hogy én és a bandám tűnik a legnagyobb fenyegetésnek a környéken. Ezt egyébként őszinte _örömmel_ hallom.  
  
Barry Allen pontosan egy héttel ezelőtt kereste fel őt egy szállodai szobában, ahol Snart átmenetileg kényszerűen meghúzta magát. Snart, bár akkor úgy tett, mint aki semmin sem lepődik meg (ezt az álcát már sok-sok éve tökélyre fejlesztette), valójában teljesen értetlenül állt még ebben a percben is, ha arra az éjszakára gondolt. Barry Allen, a Villám, Central City hőse, aki megment minden szegény ártatlant a gonoszok karmai közül – és néha a „gonoszokat” is saját maguktól – ezt még Snartnak is el kellett ismernie. Tehát, maga _Barry Allen_... idegesen, frusztráltan _(a kölyök tényleg nagyon zavarban volt, és ez annyira aranyos volt tőle)_ , szinte a végletekig kiéhezve, sóvárogva megkereste őt, hogy...  
  
Nos, mert szüksége volt arra, hogy valaki uralkodjon feletette. _(Khm... vagy inkább, hogy gondoskodjon a lelki egészségéről? Na, mindegy. Idővel majd elválik.)_  
  
Snart meg volt róla győződve (több jelből ezt az egészen logikus következtetést vonta le), hogy Barry kizárólagosan a nőket szereti, éppen ezért – noha neki magának nem sok időre volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy testileg is roppant vonzónak találja ezt a szemtelen, fiatal (és persze ugyanakkor _szemtelenül_ fiatal) pár éve még nagyon kezdő, mostanra azonban rendesen kikupálódó szuperhőst – soha nem kezdeményezett, mivel egyszerűen nem látta értelmét. (És mert volt annyira úriember.)  
  
Azt azonban kár lett volna tagadni – amúgy is a napnál világosabban látszott –, hogy Barry sem közömbös iránta. A dolog persze plátói volt, és valamiféle bizarr lelki kötelékként jelent meg a mindennapokban. Olyasmi volt, mint a gravitáció vagy mintha Snartra szerelt volna valaki egy mágnest, ami Barryt újra meg újra visszarántja hozzá. Ahogyan Snart kereste-kutatta Barryt, ahogyan mindent meg akart tudni róla már rögtön a kezdet kezdetén, rá kellett jönnie, hogy a Villámot is éppen úgy „izgatja” Fagy Kapitány. Aztán jött ez a szívmelengetően édes megjegyzés Barrytől, hogy tudniillik ő hisz abban, hogy a bűnözőben van jóság. Snart még mindig nem tudta teljesen megemészteni ezt az állítást. Mindenesetre nagyon sokáig ott motoszkált benne valami, egy eltemetett érzés, egy régen elfeledett vágy.  
  
 _Valami_ jó iránt.  
  
És ez a valami mintha ebben a „kölyökben” öltött volna testet.   
  
– Beszélnünk kell – szólalt meg Barry, miközben azt figyelte, ahogyan Snart a jobbját a fagyfegyveren nyugtatja. Nem rántotta elő, hogy megfenyegesse vele a kölyköt, semmi értelme nem lett volna. A tolvaj a zsigereiben érezte és tudta, hogy a hős nem fogja őt lecsukatni. Mert nem _ezért_ hozta ide.  
  
– Mindjárt gondoltam, Skarlát... – Snart gunyoros mosolya és éles tekintete belefúrta magát Barry lelkébe. A srác érezte, hogy elpirul a maszk alatt. – Bár mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem (vagy nem csak) beszélgetésre van szükséged. De legyen, ahogyan te szeretnéd.  
   
– Khm... –Barry megköszörülte a torkát, de nem szólalt meg.  
  
– Barry. Nem olyan félelmetes dolog ez. – Snart leugrott a peremről. Kissé kevésbé landolt elegánsan, minthogy azt szerette volna, de így is megtette vele a várt hatást a Villámra. Közelebb lépett Barryhez. Aztán még közelebb. Az arcuk már csak pár centire volt egymástól. Élvezte, ahogyan a kölyök elvörösödik, az arcszíne egyre jobban emlékezteti a ruhája színére. Barry magas volt – valójában egy-két centivel még magasabb is Snartnál, és elképesztően vékony. Fagy Kapitány egy pillanatra megborzongott, ahogy eszébe jutott Barry karcsú teste, bőrének finomsága, melege, és hogy milyen érzés volt végigsimítani a kemény izmokon. Kesztyűben, majd anélkül... Milyen volt irányítani őt, és ő milyen készséggel, örömmel, élvezettel reagált mindenre, amit Snart tett vele _azon_ az estén.  
  
Hm... akkor reggel egy egészen picit, tényleg csak nagyon halványan, remélte, hogy Barryt még a szobában találja, amikor visszatér. De a srác még az öt darab hamburgerhez sem nyúlt, amit Snart az étkező asztalkára téve hagyott neki... Mickkel kellett végül megetetnie az egészet.  
  
Snart egy kicsit hátrébb húzódott, de voltaképpen csak azért, mert így még jobban szemügyre vehette Barryt. Hiába telt el mindössze egy hét: hiányzott neki. Egyszerűen mintha _mindig_ hiányzott volna neki, ha nem volt a közelében. Néha azzal pótolta a hiányát, hogy meglehetősen sokat gondolt rá. Elképzelte, milyen jó lenne, ha megint találkoznának. És szinte azért tervelt ki viszonylag sűrűn egyre újabb és újabb rablásokat, hogy a Villám közben „tetten érhesse és elkaphassa”. Na, nem mintha Captain Coldot olyan egyszerűen el lehetne kapni. Tulajdonképpen egyedül csak a Villám volt képes erre, de ő is csak akkor, ha Leonard Snart rendesen hagyta magát. Szó sem férhet hozzá: a bűnöző nagyon is elégedett volt magával.  
  
– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte a lényegre térve. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy a legjobb út a nyílt kommunikáció. Főleg, ha a dominanciáról és az alávetettségről van szó. Egy szubnak mindenképp el kell mondania, egyértelműen, és ha kell, akár többször is (erre mindkét félnek egyaránt szüksége lehet), hogy mi az, amit akar, hogyan és mikor, hányszor, milyen erősen, és ami ennél is sokkal fontosabb: mi az, amit _nem_ akar. Hol húzódnak a határai, amit egy domnak szigorúan tilos átlépnie. Nagyon fontos már az első pár alkalommal tisztázni a leglényegesebb dolgokat. Útközben persze sok minden változhat, formálódhat, ahogyan egyre több időt töltenek el egymással...  
  
Egy pillanat... talán azt akarja, hogy egyre több időt töltsenek el egymással? Ó, jaj...  
  
Snart megrázta magát. Ha nem lett volna elég jó emberismerő, még azzal is nyugtatgathatta volna magát, hogy Barry nem is ezért „rabolta” most el, és hozta fel erre a tetőre.   
  
De Captain Cold megérzései mindig jónak bizonyultak.  
  
– Szeretnék veled újra találkozni. – Barry félrefordította a fejét, és Snart látta, hogy megint elpirul. Még az arcát félig eltakaró maszk alatt is tisztán látszott. Barry ebben a pillanatban le is hámozta magáról – már nem érdekelte a saját zavara. Kialvatlannak a tűnt, a szemei karikásak voltak. Snart megsajnálta.  
  
– Azt akarom, hogy elfenekelj – suttogta zavartan.  
  
Snart egy egészen parányit hátra hőkölt. _Nocsak!_ Nos, oké: Barry Allant végül is alapvetően egy bátor fiúnak ismerte meg, aki ki meri mondani, amit gondol, sőt. És nyilván a tettek embere, különben nem a bűnözőket hajkurászná, hanem egy gép előtt ülne, és valami hasonlót csinálna, mint az összes laboros haverja.  
  
Fagy Kapitány nagy levegőt vett, kifújta, aztán letelepedett egy betonkockára. Kivárt. Hadd főjön egy kicsit a kölyök a saját levében.  
  
– Úgy érted: itt és most? – kérdezte szórakozottan.  
  
Kaján vigyorral nézte végig Barry reakcióját. A Villámnak először a szája is tátva maradt a döbbenettől, aztán a szemében kigyúlt a felismerés szikrája, majd összeráncolta a homlokát. Fontolgatta a lehetőséget. Snartnak egy tündéri kiskutya jutott róla eszébe, de gyorsan el is hessegette magától a gondolatot. Édes kis ölebeket az ember _nem_ fenekel el. Kiket fenekel el egy dom? Egy tüneményes szubot, aki...szenved valamitől, és meg akar végre könnyebbülni.  
  
– Mi a baj, Barry? – kérdezte Snart halkan, a fejét féloldalra biccentve. Tekintetét az előtte ácsorgó, tétovázó igazságosztóéba fúrta. Barry egy darabig hősiesen tudta is állni. – Azért azt nem árt, ha tudod rólam, hogy nem vagyok egy „gyere, sírd ki magad a vállamon, én megértelek” típus. Valahogy... Nem ez az erősségem, ha érted, mire gondolok. Ha valami fáj, és ki akarod önteni a szíved, akkor fordulj inkább... máshoz.  
  
Először azt akarta mondani, hogy: _a többi barátodhoz_ , de elharapta a mondat végét. Hiszen Barry nem a barátja. Kollégának sem mondaná, mivel nem együtt rabolnak. Bár, ugyanakkor mégis az, hiszen, ha Snart rabol, Barry is szinte azonnal ott terem. Legfeljebb a másik oldalon áll. Ősellenség lenne? Az elég erős túlzás, bár tény, hogy izgalmasan hangzik. De akkor micsoda? Snart ismét türelmesen kivárt. _Megvárta_ Barryt.  
  
A Villám odament hozzá, és leült mellé a szürke, hideg betonra. A szél süvítve fújt a fejük felett. Nem kellemes az időjárás errefelé, állapította meg magában Snart. Nem mintha őt zavarná a hideg, még ha nem lenne rajta a jó meleg és vastag parka, akkor sem dideregne, Barry pedig sosem fázik, köszönhetően a metahumán képességeinek.   
  
Barry egy darabig hallgatott, Fagy Kapitány pedig egykedvűen figyelte a kihalt tetőt, és hallgatta a város, idefentre alig-alig elérő mormolásszerű zaját. A Villám a térdeire könyökölt, majd lehajtotta a fejét és a két tenyere közé fogta. Snart ledermedt. Közelebb akart húzódni, legalább egy arasznyit, de odagyökerezett a betonkockára. Lassan felemelte a kezét – vastag, ormótlan, fekete, bélelt kesztyűt viselt –, ám a mozdulat félúton elakadt a levegőben. Meg akarta simítani Barry hátát, de hirtelen visszarántotta a kezét, mintha áramütés érte volna, és inkább letette a combja mellé szorosan, mintha oda akarná ragasztani. Hihetetlenül ostobának érezte magát.   
  
– Nem tudom, miért kereslek meg pont téged – szólalt meg Barry.  
  
 _Értékelem az őszinteséged_ , gondolta magában Snart, miközben összeszorította az ajkait és azt bámulta, ahogyan egy ócska nejlonzacskót röpít magasba a szél.  
  
– Szükségem van rád – nyögte ki Barry körülbelül olyan hangsúllyal, mintha egy főbenjáró bűnt vallana be.  
  
– Aha – mondta Snart kurtán.  
  
– De nem akarlak kihasználni – mondta Barry a térdeinek és az aszfalttetőnek.  
  
 _Hmm... ez egyre érdekesebben hangzik._  
  
– Nem bírom elmondani, hogy miért akarom ezt.   
  
_Vagyis nem akarod nekem elmondani._  
  
Snart babrálni kezdett a fagyfegyverrel. Valahogy mindig megnyugtatta a pisztoly hideg, acél markolatának tapintása, még így, kesztyűn keresztül is.  
  
– Miért szeretnéd, hogy valaki fájdalmat okozzon neked? Miért gondolod azt, hogy jót tenne neked? – kérdezte Snart halkan.  
  
Azt már nem kérdezte meg, miért pont ő, Leonard Snart, az ATM-ek fosztogatója lett a szerencsés kiválasztott. Jah, persze... majdnem el is felejtette! A _vakszerencse_ , ami Barryt abba a bárba vezette. A _véletlen_ , ami miatt Snart otthagyta a szemüvegét. Fagy Kapitány nem hitt a végzetben. Számára az élet kaotikus események sorozata volt, ami ellen egyetlen dolgot lehet tenni: terveket szőni, amikkel irányíthatja a káoszt, hogy mindig egy lépéssel előrébb járjon a saját sorsánál. Ez valószínűleg szélmalomharc volt csupán, de Snartnak szüksége volt legalább a kontroll _illúziójára_. És többnyire azért elég valóságosnak is látta ezt az illúziót.  
  
– Talán elmúlna... – kezdte Barry, aztán elhallgatott. Beletúrt a hajába, végül felnézett. A szeme vörös volt.  
  
– Barry, ilyesmire általában akkor van szüksége valakinek, ha nem tud sírni. – Snart hangjából eltűnt a megszokott, gunyoros él, helyette komolyan és egyszersmind lágyan csendült. Barry szinte úgy érezte: _szeretettel_.  
  
Snartra nézett. Ajkait összepréselte, állát dacosan felemelte. Nem fog könyörögni. Nem fog.  
  
Fagy Kapitány állta Barry tekintetét. Lassan lehunyta a pilláit, aztán megint ránézett a kölyökre.   
  
_Legalább most úgy fest, mint aki rendesen evett, mert nem szédeleg..._  
  
Már megint nem tudta nem megsajnálni.   
  
Most aztán nyakig benne van... Valahol elkezdte sejteni, noha nem akarta még magának teljesen bevallani, hogy mennyire mélyen belesüppedt Barry zöld szemének ellenállhatatlan varázsába. A francba!  
  
– Gyere közelebb, kölyök! – intett Barrynek. A hangja nyugodt volt, de ellentmondást nem tűrő. Hűvös és parancsoló, de valahogy mégis gyengéd. Barry megborzongott, mintha elektromosság cikázott volna végig a testén. Talán félig-meddig ez is történt. A sebességmező megmozdult benne, mintha a teste-lelke egy hangszer lenne, amit Leonard Snart szólaltat meg ebben a pillanatban, és a zene maga az erő, ami a Mezőből árad. Barry közelebb húzódott. Snart szinte óvatosan magához húzta, s Barry az ölébe hajtotta a fejét. Egy darabig nem mozdultak. Ilyen közelről Barry már hallotta a másik férfi szívverését, ahogyan a lélegzete simogatta a feje búbját, ahogy a mellkasa le-fel emelkedik; lassan a testének melegét is megérezte. Snart Barry haját cirógatta. Rövid ideig tartott mindez, talán pár percig. Snart nem szólalt meg újra, helyette lassan, de erőteljesen megragadta Barry derekát és a hasára fordította. Pont úgy feküdt most Fagy Kapitány ölében, hogy az ágyéka a másik férfi nyitott térdei közé került. Barry fészkelődni kezdett, hogy kicsit kényelmesebben feküdjön, aztán arra gondolt, valójában nem is lehet egy ilyen pozitúrában kényelmesen elhelyezkedni, és egyébként is ennek az egésznek a célja nem a _kényelem_. Azon töprengett, vajon Snart le fogja-e majd tolni róla a feszes skarlátszín bőrnadrágot, ami „szuperhősjelmezének” az alsó része, vagy pedig így fenekeli majd el, felöltözve. Nem kellett sokáig várnia válaszra, Captain Cold, ez az elvetemült bűnöző, akinek mondhatni az volt a hobbija, hogy Barry eszén túljárjon, nemes egyszerűséggel és pár mozdulattal lemeztelenítette a hátsóját. Alig tolta le a combja közepéig, hiszen nem az volt most a lényeg, hogy minél több látszódjon Barry testéből. A hideg, ami megcsapta Barry szabadon hagyott bőrét, csak egy pillanatig bántotta. Snart simogatni kezdte – Barry nyelt egyet. A helyzet egyszerre volt bizarr és izgató. A legfurcsább az volt, hogy Barry nem érezte megalázónak, pedig szinte számított rá, sőt szinte akarta, hogy „rosszul” érezze magát, mert... bűnhődni akart. De ahogy itt feküdt, az „ellensége” ölében, ahogyan a vastag kesztyű tapogatta, cirógatta a bőrét, ahogyan Snart fölé hajolt, egyszerűen csak... biztonságban érezte magát.  
  
– Milyen nyelveken tudsz, Barry? – kérdezte Snart duruzsolva.  
  
– Hogy? – zökkent ki Barry a hangulatból. Fel nem foghatta, miért kérdezi ezt most tőle a másik férfi. – Ööö... angolul?  
  
Snart horkantva felnevetett.  
  
– Sebaj, Barry. Akkor nem kell számolnod. Legfeljebb csak magadban. Ha szeretnéd.  
  
– Számolni? De miért... – kezdte Barry, de abban a pillanatban rájött, hogy mire gondolt a másik férfi. Már csak azért is, mert éppen ekkor tompán puffant az első ütés a fenekén. A kesztyű miatt, és azért, mert Snart valóban nem ütött nagy erővel, Barry inkább csak meglepődött. Ezután következett egy simítás, a vastag, érdes anyag karcolta Barry bőrét. Még egy ütés, csak egy árnyalatnyit nagyobb. Még mindig nem fájt.  
  
– Azt tudod, Barry, hogy addig nem állhatunk meg, míg könnyezni nem kezdesz – mondta Snart. Hangjából nem szigorúság csendült ki, sokkal inkább egyfajta kaján élvezet, mint aki tudja, hogy valami ínycsiklandozó falatot fog nemsokára megízelni. – Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy ha nem akarod, akkor nem hagyom abba azonnal – csak szólnod kell –, de tisztában kell lenned azzal is, hogy annál hatásosabb, minél tovább tart. Ha hagyod, hogy addig csináljam, ameddig én úgy gondolom, hogy neked szükséged van rá.  
  
Barry bólintott.  
  
– Nem hallom – mondta Snart, és rásózott még egyet Barry hátsójára.  
  
– I-igen, értettem – felelte Barry rekedten.  
  
– Nagyon fontos, hogy kimond, amit szeretnél Barry. És azt is, amit nem. Tudom, hogy ez néha nem könnyű, de te azért szerencsésebb vagy sok embernél. Van, aki nagyon nehezen képes megfogalmazni, mindazt, ami kavarog benne. Sőt, többnyire teljességgel képtelen rá.  
  
 _Mickre_ gondolt.  
  
Bár, gondolhatott volna akár saját magára is...  
  
– Te azért más vagy – folytatta Snart, és amikor erővel megnyomta a mondat végét, ugyanakkor mért még egy csapást az ölében heverő fiatal férfi fenekére. – Neked jó a beszélőkéd, bár mostanában mintha gondjaid akadnának ezen a téren. De megértem. Van, amiről nem könnyű beszélni.  
  
 _Csatt!_  
  
Csípett a fájdalom. Barry most már érezte. Ismét fészkelődni kezdett, de nem fogta menekülőre: ő maga is meglepődött, de a teste nem félrehúzódni akart az ütés elől, hanem még egyet kívánt. Felfelé, majd lefelé lökte a csípőjét, és hangosan felnyögött. A Sebességmező felizzott a testében, az izmai vibrálni kezdtek. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg sikerült megzaboláznia, de végül elcsitult benne, hogy Snart folytathassa, amit elkezdett.  
  
– Nagyon jó, Barry... – Snart duruzsoló hangja egyszerre valahogy távolinak tűnt, mintha messzire vitte volna a szél. A következő csapás puszta kézzel érkezett. Élesebb volt, mint amikor kesztyűvel mérte rá Fagy Kapitány, de nem volt benne akkora erő. Egyelőre.  
  
Az ütések egyre gyorsabb tempóban sorjáztak, Barry egy pillanatra sem tudott megpihenni, levegő után kapkodott, ahogy a kiszámíthatatlan, kérlelhetetlen csapások beborították a hátsóját. A fájdalom szúrt, aztán égetett. Barry kiáltozott; kicsordult az első könnycsepp. Snart ölébe fúrta az arcát, hogy könnyebben meg tudjon támaszkodni, s úgy tűnt a másik férfi sem bánja, hogy a könnyek miatt nedves lesz a ruhája.  
  
Barry zokogott, biztos volt benne, hogy még órákig nem lesz képes arra, hogy leüljön, metahumán gyógyulási képességek ide vagy oda...  
Aztán valahogy minden gondolat, minden aggodalom és szorongás eltűnt belőle, mintha a könnyek és az égető fájdalom hangosan, dübörögve alázúduló vízesésként elmosták volna őket. Csak a csattogó ütések maradtak, a farka közben félkeménnyé vált – már nem is tudta, hogy szégyellnie kellene magát vagy büszkének lenni rá. Nem is érdekelte. Egy tenyér rámarkolt, ujjak kulcsolódtak a szerszámára, simogatni, majd húzogatni kezdték, míg Barry egyre hangosabban zokogott. Nem kérte, hogy Snart hagyja abba. Nem könyörgött, nem tiltakozott. Annyira rossz volt és közben annyira jó. Mocskos és egyszersmind megtisztító. Rabul ejtették az egymásnak ellentmondó érzetek: kéj és kín; s közben mégis úgy érezte, felszabadítják.  
  
Teli torokból sírt, valósággal bömbölt, miközben felért a csúcsra, ahol kiszakadt belőle a mindent elsöprő orgazmus. Nem törődött már semmivel és senkivel. Elfelejtette saját magát, a hidegen fújó szelet, a felhőkarcoló tetejét, és azt is, ami miatt eredetileg sírni akart. Már nem is tudta, mi volt az a szörnyűség, ami miatt úgy érezte, már nem bírja tovább. Ami miatt szüksége volt...  
  
*********  
  
Egy nagy télikabát takarta be, ő pedig féloldalasan valakinek az ölében kucorgott. A feneke még mindig sajgott. Ó, te jó ég! Fekete nadrág, téli bakancs, éjszínű, vastag pulóver. S a jellegzetesen kék, bárhol, bármikor felismerhető parka, ami most őt burkolta be, védelmezte a kinti hideg (és a kegyetlen világ) elől, nem az eredeti gazdáját.  
  
Még mindig szipogott. Megtörölte a szemét, és felfelé sandított. Leonard Snart egykedvűen bámult maga elé, aztán, mintha csak véletlenül történne meg, Barryre nézett. Átható, fürkésző pillantással.   
  
– Jobban vagy? – a hangja ugyanolyan flegmán csendült, mint máskor, de a szeme elárulta őt. Barry elmosolyodott, de úgy döntött, nem teszi szóvá, hogy nagyon is észrevette a törődést a jégszívéről híres Captain Cold tekintetében.  
  
Barry feltápászkodott, de még nem dobta le magáról Snart nagykabátját.  
  
– Elcsesztem az idővonalat.  
  
– Nem mondod? – húzta fel Captain Cold a szemöldökét. – Idén már hányszor is? Meg is érdemelted a verést...  
  
Barry felnevetett. Hihetetlen, hogy mennyire könnyűvé vált egyszerre minden, és mennyire könnyű volt beszélni arról, amit már képtelen volt megosztani a barátaival. Mert már nem bírt a szemükbe nézi.   
  
– Visszautaztam az időben a Sebességmező segítségével. És emiatt – komorodott el a hangja –, olyanok is metahumánná váltak, akik eddig nem voltak azok. Azt hittem, hogy ez nem is annyira nagy változás, de komolyabb következményei lettek, mint gondoltam. Egyre több és több... metahumán lett. Nem akartam ezt az egészet. Nem így...  
  
Lehajtotta a fejét.  
  
– Akkor most valamivel több munkád lesz – állapította meg Snart, és megvonta a vállát. Tényleg nem értett a vigasztaláshoz és akármennyire is kedvelte a kölyköt, nem akart azzal foglalkozni, hogy éppen mit rontott el. Bármi mást inkább, csak a lelkizést ne...  
  
– Nem akarod, hogy én is... téged... – Barry félszemmel Snart ágyékára pillantott, s a másik férfi értette is a célzást.  
  
– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Snart, és gunyorosan elmosolyodott. – Nevezz régimódinak, de még soha nem csináltam egy felhőkarcoló tetején és nem _most_ fogom elkezdeni.  
  
– Rendben – hagyta helyben Barry vigyorogva.  
  
Egy darabig hallgattak. Az idő továbbra is borús volt, még itt, a magasban sem tudott áthatolni a napfény a felhőkön. Legalább esne a hó, gondolta Barry, és felnézett a szürke égre.  
  
– Miért szereted annyira a hideget? – kérdezte Barry hirtelen Snarttól, miközben lassan kibújt a meleg télikabát alól, és visszanyújtotta a másik férfinak.  
  
Snart vállat volt, de Barry nem tágított. Várt és a nagyobb nyomaték kedvéért még egyszer Snart szemébe nézett.  
  
Fagy Kapitány felsóhajtott.  
  
– Volt egy nagyapám. Jeget árult. Nem fagylaltot, _csak_ jeget. Lisával... szerettük őt. És ezért a jeget is. Elképesztően hideg volt a furgonja rakterében. Lisa műkorcsolyázni járt, én meg...  
  
Snart elhallgatott, és nem folytatta tovább.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy elveszítettétek – törte meg Barry újra a csendet.  
  
Snart mereven bámult maga elé.  
  
– Mindig rendes volt... velünk. És ezalatt nemcsak azt értem, hogy _ő_ legalább _nem_ vert meg.  
  
Ismét csend telepedett közéjük, de most nem volt kínos, inkább csak olyan, mint amikor két ember úgy érzi, több közös van bennük annál is, amit eddig tudtak vagy sejtettek. Veszteségek, amiket még az sem tudna visszafordítani, aki mindenhatónak képzeli magát. Barry beleesett ebbe a csapdába, és kemény leckét kapott abból, hogy a világ leggyorsabb (vagy majdnem a leggyorsabb?) embere sem isten. Nem lehet egy sebet begyógyítani az időben, anélkül, hogy ne szakítanánk fel egy régi másikat, vagy ne vágnánk egy újat, ami aztán addig vérzik, hogy talán még jobban fáj, mint az, amiről azt kívántuk, bárcsak soha ne történt volna meg.  
  
Vajon Leonard Snart hány embernek a halálát bánta meg? Barry tudta, hogy az apjáét biztosan nem. Azt nem, hogy véget ért az élete, de talán azt igen, hogy ő maga oltotta ki saját kezűleg? Történhetett volna másképp? Nehéz kérdések és nincs rájuk helyes vagy megnyugtató válasz, mert aki elmondhatná, az itt ül vele szemben, és legalább olyan rejtélyes, mint egy szfinx. Barry érezte, de legalábbis remélte, hogy egyszer meg fogja tudni fejteni a titkait. Ha nem is mindet, de azokat, amiket Snart maga is meg akar majd osztani vele. Addig is...  
  
– Menj el, Barry – mondta Snart csendesen.  
  
– Visszaviszlek a bank hátsó kijáratához. Vagy bárhová. – Barrynek még nem akaródzott menni.  
  
– Nem – mondta Snart, s a tekintete ismét zárkózottá és kifürkészhetetlenné vált. Jeges és metsző kék pillantássá. – Hazatalálok.  
  
Barry szorosan összezárta az ajkait, pár pillanatig még tétovázott, aztán felöltötte a maszkját és tovaszáguldott. Másodpercek sem teltek belé, és már otthon volt, farmerban-pólóban, és a teáskannával bíbelődött. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy nem-e inkább kávét igyon, végül vizet forralt és csinált magának egy bögrés levest. Ledobta magát a kanapéra, s miközben a forró, fűszeres ételt szürcsölte, a Netflixet bámulta, és próbált _nem Snartra_ gondolni. Nem gondolni elegáns, szép, barna kezére, ami pont annyira lágyan tud simítani, mint amennyire keményen rásózni a fenekére, ha kell. Ha Barrynek kell. _Ha Barrynek szüksége van rá..._ A szeme ismét megtelt könnyel – ma már másodjára, de nem tudta, hogy miért sír. Abban biztos volt, hogy nem saját maga miatt.  
  
  
*********  
  
Snart egy darabig a tetőn maradt. Végül csak elindult a lejárat felé, de megtorpant a lépcsőházba vezető nehéz fémajtó előtt. Magára vette a kabátját, bár nem húzta össze, és a kapucniját sem hajtotta fel. Egy percre még dacolni akart a fagyos széllel, mintha egyedül ő lenne az, aki irányítani tudná, és senki más. Mintha az övé és csak az övé lenne a tél dermesztő hidege, és az acélos színt öltő komor, sötét fellegek, amik újra meg újra sikeresen elhitették az emberekkel, hogy soha többé nem lesz tavasz. A kezére pillantott. Sajgott és még mindig piros volt a tenyere. Hiába, könnyeket kicsalni egy roppant gyorsan regenerálódó metahumánból nem egyszerű feladat. Neki azért mégis sikerült. Keserű, örömtelen büszkeség borult rá. Valami egészen furcsát érzett, olyasmit, amit már nagyon régóta nem. Megvonaglott a teste, majd megrázkódott a válla. Aztán, mintha víz alá merült volna, azon kapta magát, hogy elhomályosodik a tekintete. Még mindig a saját tenyerét nézte hunyorogva, mintha onnan várna választ egy kérdésre, amit fel sem tett. Eszébe jutott a nagyapja. Aztán Lisa, a húga. És végül Barry. Kövér könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán. Forró volt, mint Barry bőre a keze alatt. Szinte szürreális. Már nem érezte a zsibbadt fájdalmat sem a tenyerén, sem az ujjaiban. A könnycsepp aprócska, áttetsző, kőkemény golyóvá gömbölyödött, ahogy a tenyerére hullott. _Megfagyott_. Snart hitetlenkedve figyelte.  
  
 _Micsoda?_  
  
 _Micsoda..._  
  
Megszédült, és neki kellett támaszkodnia a fémajtónak, nehogy elessen. Keze alatt a nehéz vas a másodperc törtrésze alatt üveggé fagyott. Összetört, mintha cukorból készült volna.  
  
– Barry... – suttogta Snart fojtottan.  
  
A fülébe csengtek a Villám szavai: _„...emiatt olyanok is metahumánná váltak, akik eddig nem voltak azok.”_  
  
– Barry! – Snart ezúttal már hangosan üvöltött fel, aztán maga mögött hagyva a szétrepedt, romhalmazzá vált ajtót, szaladni kezdett lefelé a lépcsőkön.


	3. III.

Kettesével szelte a fokokat, és nem is akart megállni. Ha kell, leszalad a felhőkarcoló földszintjéig, még ha órákba is telik. Nem mert semmihez sem hozzáérni – egyszer muszáj volt elkapnia a korlátot, mert megcsúszott egy fordulóban: fekete jégszilánkokká tört szét a rúd, ahogy megmarkolta. Elvágódott és beverte a fejét, majd egy pillanatra elveszítette az eszméletét is. El kellett volna hagynia a lépcsőházat, bemenni az épület belsejébe és keresni egy liftet, de tudta, hogy nem teheti meg addig, amíg, mint egy „fagyos Midász király”, mindent jéggé változtat, amit csak megérint. A kesztyűjét el kellett dobnia, miután megpróbálta felhúzni, és a ruhadarab ettől mókás, ötágú jégcsappá dermedt. Megpróbált ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy hozzáérjen a pisztolyához, hiszen hiába „fagyfegyver”, attól még a külseje sima acél. Bár, ha belegondolt ezután nem lesz nagy szüksége rá, mindössze elég, ha egy ujjal megbök valakit, és annak kampec.  
  
Össze kellett szednie magát. Feltápászkodott, hátát a falnak támasztotta, és lassan beszívta, majd kifújta a levegőt. Nevetségesnek tűnő relaxációs technika, de néha beválik. Először is ki kellett találnia, hogy vajon csak a kezével képes fagyasztani vagy... más testrészeivel is. Felnevetett. Hát, persze! Zoknitól az inge gallérjáig már minden lefagyott volna róla, ha ez így lenne. De valamit muszáj volt kipróbálnia: vajon képes-e saját maga ellen is fordítani ezt a hatalmat? Óvatosan, milliméterről milliméterre közelítette meg a homlokát. Nem is volt biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán sikerült-e hozzáérnie a hajához, egyrészt, mert nagyon rövid volt, másrészt meg...  
  
Megérezte a simítást a fejbőrén. Összerezzent és ösztönösen elkapta a kezét. Aztán lassan, most már bátrabban, ismét megpróbálta. Semmi. Az ujjai kellemesen cirógattak. Hozzáért a saját homlokához is, de megint nem történt semmi. A betonra tenyerelt. Mint a tó jege télen, úgy dermedt meg a szürke anyag, még be is repedt, mint amikor nagy súllyal rálép valaki. Snart hosszú percek óta most először elégedetten elmosolyodott. Felkelt, és óvatosan átlépte a „léket”, nehogy még a végén beszakadjon alatta. Most már komótosan sétálgatott és dühösen gondolt arra, hogy nem tud lifttel menni, mert nem tudja megnyomni a gombot. Aztán mégis úgy döntött, kimegy az épület fő folyosójára. A vállával nyomta be az ajtót, nem akart feltűnést kelteni. Úgy tűnt, ezen az emeleten csak irodák vannak. Megfontolt léptekkel odasétált a felvonóhoz, ami éppen abban a pillanatban halkan csilingelt, majd kinyílt. Egy nő és egy férfi szállt ki (pár pillanatra meg is bámulták Snartot) – tipikus: fekete kosztüm, fekete öltöny –, aztán az irodák felé vették az irányt. Snart egy félmosolyt dobott a liftben maradt pár zavart utashoz, aztán beszállt. Az emberek félrehúzódtak, Snart pedig először életében nem érezte jól magát tőle. Arra gondolt, hogy vajon Barry is ezt tenné-e vele, ha „civilben” futnának össze? Bizonyára. Ámbár... Snart tudta, hogy több van a „kölyökben” ennél, de mégsem merte bevallani magának. Aztán elöntötte a harag. Nem tudta, mit kezdjen ezzel az egész dologgal. Metahumán lett belőle, aki mindent megfagyaszt, amihez csak hozzáér. Meg kell tanulnia valahogy szabályozni, kordában tartani, és ha kell, átmenetileg eltüntetni ezt a képességet, hiszen, ha ez így marad, sokkal inkább átok, semmint áldás. Végigmérte a feszengve mellette ácsorgó szürke öltönyös, középkorú fickót. Legszívesebben tett volna rá valami gunyoros megjegyzést, de aztán mégis annyiban hagyta. A combjára akasztott hevederen lógó fegyverrel és a viharvert télikabátban nem volt éppen feltűnésmentes jelenség, de Snartnak egy pillantással a válla fölött sikerült rávennie a háta mögött idegesen toporgó férfit, hogy tegye el a mobilját. A többiek meg sem próbáltak segítséget hívni. Helyette mindegyikük kiszállt a huszonnyolcadik emeleten. Snartnak is muszáj volt velük tartani, ha nem akart a liftben ragadni. Mindenkit előre engedett előzékenyen és kedvetlenül söpörte be a rettegő pillantásokat. Már egy jó ideje fárasztotta, sőt valójában untatta, hogy a „félelmetes” bűnöző szerepébe bújjon.   
  
Ezt Barry is jól tudta.  
  
 _„Ne hagyd, hogy a múltad határozzon meg... Van benned jóság...”_  
  
Most ezek a szavak csengtek a fülébe Barry lágy, megértő hangján.  
  
Snart ismét a lépcsők felé vette az útját. Huszonnyolc emelet. Arra bőven elég, hogy teljesen le tudjon higgadni. Mire a tizedik szintre ért, rájött, hogy egy cseppet sem haragszik Barryre. Eszébe jutott a fiú könyörgő tekintete, a könnyes szeme, aztán a megnyugvás és a megkönnyebbülés sóhajai. A mosoly, amit ő csalt az ajkára. Meg szerette volna érinteni. Nem, ez nem a _teljes_ igazság... Meg szerette volna csókolni. Ott, a tetőn. Ma délután. Ezen a szürke, metszőn szeles januári napon. Megállt és finoman, lágyan, csak egyetlen ujjbeggyel megérintette a lépcsőkorlátot. Jégvirágok futották be a hideg fémet, feldíszítették ezüst-fehérrel egy megkésett karácsony szellemeiként. Szép volt. Meg akarta markolni a vasat, hogy tönkre tegye, hogy széttörje a varázst, de félúton megállt. Megmozgatta az ujjait, mint egy zongorista a koncert előtt, aztán tovább indult. Haza akart menni. Haza Lisához és Mickhez...  
  
 _Mickhez_.  
  
Még nem tudta, hogy elmondja-e ezt nekik (előbb-utóbb muszáj lesz), és hogy mikor mondja el. Egy fordulóban ismét megtorpant, a korlátnak dőlt, majd felfelé nézett, mintha azt remélné, megláthatja innen a tetőt. Vagy talán újra Barryt. Széttárta a karjait, és egy pillanatra elfelejtkezett róla, hogy ne simítson végig a korláton. Gyorsan elkapta a kezét, de nem történt semmi.   
  
Megrázta magát, és dermedten bámult maga elé. Lassan leguggolt és megérintette a lépcsőt. Aztán óvatosan megnyomta a tenyerével. A beton csak beton maradt. _Semmi_ nem történt. Belemarkolt a korlátba, majd ököllel a falra csapott. Végül végigtapogatta a kabátját... Már nem tudott fagyasztani. A dolgok önmaguk maradtak, mintha elszállt volna Snart ereje, a képessége. Összeráncolta a homlokát. Meglepett volt, de egyszersmind csalódott és frusztrált is.  
  
Ennyi lett volna az egész? Vagy valami...  
  
Talán lemerült? Ez az erő olyasmi, amit újra meg újra fel kell tölteni? De hogyan? Vagy valami olyat tett vagy gondolt, ami leblokkolta? Kezdte idiótának érezni magát, ahogyan egyre másra csak tapogatja a körülötte lévő dolgokat, minden eredmény nélkül.  
  
  
*********  
  
Mickkel sörözni és pizzázni megnyugtatóan mindennapi tevékenység volt. Egyedül ücsörögtek a kanapén, csak ők ketten. Sem Lisa, sem Piper, sem Mardon nem volt a környéken. Nem mintha az utóbbi igazán hiányzott volna Snartnak, s tudta, hogy ő sem Mardon kedvence. Az időjárást befolyásolni tudó és magát nagyképűen „Varázslónak” nevező férfi mindössze azért tartott Snartékkal, mert Snartnak voltak tervei. Briliáns betörési és zseniális rablási akcióké, amiből Mardon sem akart kimaradni. Pusztán a „húsosfazék” vonzotta.  
  
Snart meredten bámulta a tévében zajló hokimeccset, de nem sokat fogott fel belőle, mivel minden éberségét arra használta fel, nehogy Mick megneszelje, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. Óvatosan nyúlt az egyik sörösdoboz felé... Nem, mégis csak az üveget lesz jobb megfogni. Az tovább bírja a fagyot, nem igaz? Ez őrület... Érezte, ahogyan egy izzadságcsepp végigfolyik a halántékán. Idegesítette.  
  
– Hm... Nem valami izgalmas ez a félidő – dörmögte Mick, és egy falásra betolta az utolsó előtti szelet pizzát. – Kéred? – kérdezte tele szájjal és a papírdobozban árválkodó egyetlen darab pepperónis „csoda” felé bökött.  
  
Snart összeszorított ajkakkal nemet intett.  
  
Mick vállat vont és behabzsolta a maradékot. Jólesőt sóhajtott utána –  tényleg úgy festett, mint egy jóllakott napközis.  
  
– Khm... – Mick a kanapé háttámlájára vetette a karját, és ha ez lehetséges volt, még jobban kényelembe helyezte magát.  
  
– Főnök... – Mick öblös hangja, mint mindig, most is kicsit rekedtebben és halkabban csendült, ha így szólította Snartot.  
  
Snart feléje fordította a tekintetét. Mick sötét, kitágult pupillái köteteket tudtak volna mesélni a számára. Legalábbis ezen a fagyos, hideg, téli estén. Nem bírt neki nemet mondani, pedig tudta, hogy azt kellene. Most azonnal. Mert akkor még idejében meg lehetne állni...  
  
Barry után kellett volna mennie. Rohannia? Ezt mondjuk még elképzelni is szánalmasnak tűnt. Vagy megkeresni őt? Vagy felhívni – nem mintha tudná a Villám telefonszámát, azért annyira nincsenek szoros barátságban –, esetleg megkeresni a lakását, berontani az ajtón, és... És _aztán_?  
  
Ugyan mit tudhatott volna kezdeni vele a kölyök? És ő vele? Még egyszer elfenekeli, ezúttal _valóban_ büntetésből? Talán nem is azért akart vele találkozni, mert Barry bármit is tehetett volna vele azok után, hogy „sikeresen” metahumánná varázsolta őt valami baklövésével. Nem valószínű, hogy ezt csak úgy vissza lehet fordítani. Egy biztos volt: találkoznia kell Barryvel. Ismét. Mert...  
  
Mick közelebb húzódott hozzá, forró lehelete, orra már Snart nyakát simogatta. Otthonos volt és kézzelfogható a másik férfi erőteljes jelenléte. Snartnak hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, s a gyomra összerándult. Megmarkolta a bal kezén a gyűrűs ujját, várva, remélve, hogy megakad valamiben, de már előre sejtette, hogy nem lesz ott semmi sem. A jegygyűrű. Lefagyott a kezéről minden bizonnyal még a tetőn, a kesztyűjével együtt. Mick vagy nem vette észre, vagy csak nem szólt, hogy észrevette. Bár, inkább az előbbi. Sötét volt a lakásban, csak a sarokban álló ernyős lámpa világított, és Snart miután hazaért, egyből a meccset kezdték el nézni. Rájött, hogy már nem szereti a hokit. Már nem élvezte nyomon követni a játékot, minden kifakult, megüresedett. Talán csak azért, mert már annyiszor látott ehhez hasonlót az évek során. Ütközések, borulások és esések, zaj, reccsenő jég (néha csontok) zaja. A két utóbbi persze nem hallatszik a képernyőn keresztül (és valószínűleg csak Snart képzeletében történt meg), de valahogy mindig hallani vélte.   
  
– Nem akarod. – Mick nem kérdezte, egyszerűen csak kijelentette és félrehúzódott. A tekintetében csalódottsággal vegyes értetlenség csillant, a mozdulataiba tétova bizonytalanság kúszott. – Oké.  
  
Snart leengedett kezekkel ült a kanapén, de még a huzathoz sem ért hozzá, vagy jó két centit fölötte tartotta. Állati kényelmetlen volt és nevetséges is, és teljesen érthető, hogy Mick azt hitte, nem kívánja őt ma este.  
  
Pedig akarta. Nem szenvedélyes vággyal, nem azért, mert annyira, de annyira vágyott volna az érintésre, hanem mert a szex biztonságot adott. Most mindenképp. _Mickkel_ mindenképp. Paradox módon a gyakran heves, robbanékony és túlérzékeny férfi jelentette számára a sarokkövet. Persze, Mick legalább kiszámítható volt, nem úgy, mint az élet, vagy egy rablás sikere, vagy az, hogy ki hal meg és ki marad egyben. Mick, ha elhanyagolták, morcossá vált és megnémult, ha szerették, kedélyesen mosolygott, miközben vicceket sütött el. Ha néha főzött neki, azt Mick mindennél jobban imádta, noha Lennek egyre kevésbé volt kedve hozzá –  vigasztalásul sokszor rendelt pizzát és sört, ami Mick kedvenc kaja-kombója volt.   
  
Féltette Micket. Mi van, ha ez az „ördögi” képesség egyszer csak megint „bekapcsol”. És Snart a zsigereiben érezte, hogy valamikor újra be fog. Akkor talán halálra fagyassza a férjét egy pillanat alatt. Felkelt – úgy siklott le a kanapéról, és ki Mick öleléséből, mint egy macska: hangtalanul és kecsesen –, aztán egyetlen szó nélkül odament az széles, kényelmes ágyhoz; a puha és gyűrött párnákon még ott volt a reggeli szex emléke. Len kérte Micket, hogy legalább ágyazzon be, de ő megint nem tette meg... Lassan levetkőzött. Ráérősen bújt ki a pulóverből, kapcsolta ki a nadrágszíját, és közben remélte, hogy Mick nem veszi észre a szorongását, pusztán csak azt hiszi, játszik vele, mint már olyan sokszor. Hátrapillantott a válla fölött, és halványan elmosolyodott. Mick összeráncolta a szemöldökét, aztán ő is feltápászkodott a helyéről. Olyan jó volt, hogy egyedül lehettek. Kettesben. Mick a háta mögé lopódzott, és óvatosan átkarolta a derekát. Len megfordult, belesimult a csókba, férje vállaira támasztotta a karját, nagyon ügyelve, hogy egy ujjal se érjen hozzá Mick vállához vagy nyakához. Mick a tenyerébe vette az arcát, és újból megcsókolta. Most már erősen, birtoklón; sör- és paprikaízű volt a csók, de Len mégis jólesően beleborzongott. Hátra lépett, és remélte, hogy nem kell lefejtenie magáról Mick ujjait. Ledobta magát a matracra, ami vidáman rugózott alatta, szinte „árulásnak” hallotta a nyikorgását, mert komolytalanul hangzott, tudomást sem véve a férfi melankóliájáról. Nem akart gondolkodni. És tudta, hogy Mick ebben hamarosan segíteni fog neki.  
  
Négykézlábra ereszkedett az ágyon, a válla fölött felpillantva megint rámosolygott Mickre, majd két könyökével megtámaszkodott egy párnán. Ha valami „történne”, a gyilkos fagy erejét el fogja szívni a saját teste, vagy legfeljebb a párna fogja bánni.  
  
Mick felmordult. Snart tudta, hogy a másik férfi imádja felkínálkozását, azt a szelíd és örömteli odaadást, amit csak neki mutat meg magából. Mickkel képes ilyen is lenni. Mickkel szeret ilyen lenni... Kérges tenyér és ujjbegyek gyengéd cirógatását érezte a hátán, s a gerincén lassan kúszott fel a gyönyör első hulláma. Tudta, hogy Mickre nem kell sokat várni, tudta, hogy a másik férfi biztos benne, hogy mi kell neki és mikor, hiszen jobban ismeri a testét, mint ő saját magát. Harapdálás a nyakszirten, csókok pecsétje a vállon, leheletnyi simogatás a combok tövén. Finoman csiklandozta meg a hűs zselé – minden izma összerándult egy pillanatra. Mick halkan nevetett fel, élvezte a kényeztetést, amit egyedül csak ő nyújthatott neki.   
  
Len rá akart parancsolni, hogy igyekezzen, hogy „essenek túl” rajta, nehogy _a fagy_ egy váratlan pillanatban ismét feléledjen benne, de képtelen volt rá. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak nyöszörgött, miközben Mick egész testével ránehezedett, hogy végre beléhatoljon. Len megfeszült egy pillanatra, amikor betöltötte őt Mick pénisze. Vaskos volt és méretes, Len szinte mindig ugyanúgy érezte magát tőle, mint legelső alkalommal. A lélegzete kihagyott, a szemét szorosan behunyta, arcvonásai megfeszültek a várakozástól. Szerette azt is, ha csak a puszta kéj maradt, és azt is, ha egy kicsit fájt. Mick lassan mozgott és még nem is talált be tövig, Len máris úgy érezte, ennél többet már nem lenne képes befogadni a férjéből, de ugyanakkor mégis mohón vágyott a még nagyobb teljességre. Belemarkolt a lepedőbe és felkiáltott. Mick, mintha csak valamiféle szavak nélküli parancsnak engedelmeskedne, még mélyebbre lökte magát. Ujjai Len kezét keresték, meg akarták szorítani, a takaróba préselni, hogy még jobban összefonódjanak, és soha ne szakadjanak el egymástól. Len zihált a gyönyörűségtől, minden izma együtt mozdult Mick kemény, könyörtelen döféseivel, érezte, ahogy egy érdes tenyér vastag ujjai a farkára kulcsolódnak. Ajkai mosolyra nyíltak, aztán fájdalmasan felnyögött. A szeme sarkából kicsordult egy könnycsepp, végül Mick nevét kiáltva élvezett el.  
  
Valami reccsent. Aztán hirtelen, éktelen, oda nem illő, irdatlan robajjal... összetört alattuk az ágy. Mick káromkodott – nem fájdalmában, hanem a meglepetéstől, Len pedig csak annyit fogott fel, hogy a padlóra zuhan, és majdnem beveri a fejét. Érezte, ahogy Mick feléje kap, ő pedig ösztönösen a kezét nyújtja neki. Hiba volt.   
  
Mick felordított, a rémülettől kitágult pupillákkal meredt Lenre, aki még idejében elengedte férje kezét. Mick ujjai vörösek voltak, és Len tudta, hogy égnek a fájdalomtól. A saját testéhez szorította a két tenyerét, remélve, hogy le tudja állítani a szörnyű erőt, ami ismét elkezdett munkálkodni benne, s közben már-már rezignáltan vette szemügyre a keze nyomán üveggé dermedt párnát, a hófödte táj makettjévé változott paplant, és a kettétört ágydeszkát. A lelke mélyén valahol számított erre, és most átkozta magát, hogy miért nem vette ennek elejét.   
  
Mick eközben bekapcsolta a lángot szóró pisztolyát (neki is megvolt a maga különleges fegyvere, mint Snartnak, csak az övé tüzet és nem jeget árasztott), és úgy állította be rajta a fokozatot és a szöget, hogy az felfelé és csak halvány sugárban lőjön, aztán magától értetődön a vörös lángocska felé tartotta a kezét. Nem nézett Snartra, csak mormogott maga elé.  
  
– Mick, én... – Snart nyelt egyet. Ott gubbasztott a sarokban, anyaszült meztelen, egy rakás jégkásán térdelve, karba tett kezekkel. – Sajnálom.  
  
Snart száját nagyon-nagyon ritkán hagyta el ez a szó – ami azt illeti, életében talán most mondta ki harmadjára, és már másodjára is Mick számára hangzott el. Mick végre ránézett, olyasféleképpen, mint aki kísértetet lát.   
  
– Valami történet velem... Ma délután – folytatta Len.  
   
Eszébe jutott Barry, aztán a fenekelés, aztán Barry vallomása.  
  
– Azazhogy nem is ma délután... – szorosan behunyta a szemét, aztán nem bírta folytatni. Feltápászkodott – közben sikerült az ágy támláját is csillogó, fehér cukorsüveggé varázsolnia – és odament Mickhez. Mick egy pillanatig hátrahőkölt, de aztán, talán mert észrevette férje tekintetében a megbánást és a mögötte bujkáló fájdalmat is, nem húzódott félre. Kikapcsolta a fegyverét, aztán a kezét vizslatta. Úgy tűnt, rendbe fog jönni, és nem történt vele komolyabb baj, de Len annyira-annyira szerette volna megérinteni, a tenyerébe venni Mick kezeit, és... _felmelegíteni_. Nagyot sóhajtott, és meglátta, hogy ködpárát fúj a leheletével. Ez egyre rosszabb...  
  
– Csak a kezem... csinálja ezt a fura dolgot. Megfagyaszt mindent, amihez hozzáér. Nem tudom mi okozta – hazudta. – Nem tudom, mi váltja ki... miért és mikor.  
  
Elhallgatott.  
  
 _És nem tudom, hogyan lehet irányítani... De esküszöm, rá fogok jönni._  
  
Mick kíváncsian fordult felé. Felemelte az egyik kezét, majd óvatos, csigalassú mozdulattal Snart felé nyúlt. Len nem tudta, mitévő legyen, egyhelyben maradt és hagyta, engedte, hogy Mick megérintse. A széles tenyér hihetetlen gyengédséggel simított végig Len gyöngyöző homlokán, aztán rövidre borotvált hajához ért.  
  
– Fehér – mondta Mick.  
  
Snart nem értette. Még szorosabban ölelte saját magát, és közben attól rettegett, hogy ha egy másodpercre is lazít, gyilkos, pusztító orkánként zúdul rá a jeges csapás az egész szobára.  
  
 _Fehér micsoda?_  
  
Mick közelebb lépett, és tétován, mintha egy porcelánbabát akarna átkarolni, átkulcsolta Len nyakát.  
  
– Ne... – tiltakozott Snart erőtlenül, de mégis jól esett belesimulni az érintésbe. Mick nem tartott tőle. Mintha még mindig annak a kiskamasznak látná, akit annak idején megmentett pár veréstől a javítóban, aztán összehaverkodott vele. Egy másodperc múlva még a fenekébe is belemarkolt. Len akaratlanul is felnevetett. – Micsoda fehér? Mick...  
  
– A hajad. – Mick borostája szúrta Len arcát, ahogy a fülébe dörmögött. – Olyan fehér lett, mint a hó.  
  



End file.
